Out of Perfection :: A Tai Kamiya Sequel
by xTai92x
Summary: Tailer's dead... Gone forever... But why is this girl, who I've never met, suddenly seeing Tailer's memories...? What the hell is going on? Sequel to We're Not All Perfect :D


Out of Perfection :: A Tai Kamiya Sequel

Chapter 1 : Who am I?

_'Ugh... Where am I? Why does my head hurt so much?_

"Good... She's coming to," said a light female's voice.

_'Who is that? I've never heard that voice before._

You slowly opened your eyes and were blinded by a light above you. You shut your eyes tightly again.

"Oh, sorry," said the same female. Suddenly, the lights were lower. You opened your eyes slowly and noticed that you were on a hospital bed.

"Where... Where am I?" your voice croaked.

"You are in the Digital World. Do you remember it?" she said. She wasn't old, yet she wasn't young. She had a sense of wisdom about her. She had long black hair and light blue eyes and a small pair of black glasses on her nose.

"Digital...World?" you asked yourself.

"I take it that's a negative," she said. It got silent for a while.

"Who am I?" you suddenly asked.

"Good you don't remember..." she muttered to herself. She walked over to a counter and picked up a mirror. She handed it to you when she walked back. You were wearing a pair of blue jeans and a plain white T-shirt. You looked in the mirror; looking back was a petite girl of nineteen with dark brown eyes and short cropped blonde hair with blue and purple streaks. Suddenly your head hurt.

"This... This isn't me..." you strained out, with your eyes closed tight. The doctor's face made a surprised expression. You opened your eyes and looked at her.

"Who am I?" you asked again.

"Your name is Rylee Cadence Watson and you live in Highten View Terrace, Japan. Your an orphan at age nineteen. You have no siblings and no living relatives. You just moved to this town because of your job; you are a digital programmer," she said.

"Rylee..." you said softly.

"Yes. Now, if you're up to it, I'll take you back to your world," she said. You looked up at her and slowly nodded. You slipped off the table you were sitting on and your knees buckled slightly. You gripped onto the table and steadied yourself.

"You okay?" the nurse asked. You nodded and let go of the table.

She started walking away and you slowly followed her. You followed her into a small room that had nothing but a TV in it.

"Go up to it," she said, staying by the door. You slowly walked up to it and looked at the black and white snowflakes across the screen. You heard her say something; next thing you knew, you were laying down somewhere. You slowly sat up, rubbing your head and groaning. You were in a park

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked from behind you. You turned around slowly and saw a boy with short blonde hair running towards you. His hat slipped off his head as he knelt down and helped you up.

"Thank you," you said as you wiped off your pants. He held his hand out.

"I'm Tk Takaishi," he said.

"Rylee Watson," you said as you shook his hand.

"So, you from around here?" he asked.

"I think so..." you said as you suddenly got struck with a migraine.

"You think so? Can't remember or something?" he asked.

"Something like that... Actually, the only thing I really know is my name, what I do, and the town I live in..." you said.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Highten View Terrace, Japan," you replied.

"Really? Wow, I grew up there," he said.

"Cool," you said.

"So, what do you do for work then?" he asked.

"Um, I'm a digital programmer. Well, I think that's what she said," you told him.

"Well, maybe I can help. My friend Tai is a digital programmer too," he said. Your head thumped worse at the sound of the name.

_'Ugh, why is my head hurting?'_ you asked yourself.

"R-Really?" you asked, holding your aching head.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I-I don't think so... I suddenly have a huge headache..." you moaned.

"Come on. Tai's building is only a block from here. And he's probably got some headache medicine," he said.

"Okay..." you said as you started walking beside him.

"So, you really can't remember anything other than that?" he asked.

"No... I feel like something huge happened to me and I can't remember it... And I have no idea what's up with my hair. I... The only thing I really remember is that I had pretty dark brown hair and then something happened and now I'm like this..." you said.

"Weird. Here we are," Tk said as he opened the door to a small sky scraper. (Me: is there such thing as a small sky scraper? lol)

You followed him inside and into a small red velvet elevator. He pressed the button to the tenth floor; the top floor. When it stopped, Tk got out and you followed. He walked through a door and invited you in. You walked in and Tk closed the door behind you. It was a fairly plain office; desk, chairs, a computer, and a single picture on the desk. The chair behind the desk was facing out the window.

"Tai," Tk said. The chair turned around to reviel a man about ninteen years old with friendly brown eyes and poofy brown hair.

"Tk, who's this?" he asked, pointing to you. Tk took your arm lightly and walked up to the desk.

"This is Rylee. I found her in the park. It seems like she got in an accident or something and she can't remember anything other than her name, that she lives in Highten View Terrace, and that she's a digital programmer. So, I thought I'd bring her here to see if you know anything," Tk explained. Tai held his hand out.

"Tai Kamiya," he said, smiling slightly. You took hold of his hand.

"Rylee Watson," you said. You looked into his brown eyes and that was the last thing you saw.

_"I love you, Tai," she said. _

_He kissed her quickly on the lips._

_She stared into the eyes she loved the most for the longest time._

"Hey, wake up," said a voice.

"Come on, Rylee," said another. You groaned as you slowly opened your eyes. You saw Tai and Tk both looking at you.

"What happened?" you asked.

"I don't know. You just fainted," Tk explained. You were sitting in one of the chairs in front of Tai's desk. You looked at Tai.

"Tai, did you ever have a girlfriend?" you asked. He looked taken aback, but then sad. He took the single picture off his desk and showed it to you. It was of him and a girl. They were both smiling and he had his arms wrapped around her. Her brown eyes were shades darker than her shoulder length brunette hair.

"Her name was Tailer," he said. "About two years ago she died in a car accident."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know," you said. He wiped some moisture from his eyes.

"It's okay. You didn't know..." he said. It got silent.

"Rylee, why did you want to know?" Tk asked.

"Oh, well... I don't really know how to explain it..." you said.

"Try," Tk said. He was sitting next to you in the other chair, and Tai was sitting on his desk, with the picture of him and Tailer in his hands.

"Well... I saw... I saw you kissing her, Tai. And she told you that she loved you. And she... She was staring into your eyes, thinking of how much she loves them..." you said. Tai and Tk were staring at you in surprise.

"W-What?" you asked. They exchanged glances.

"Kari?" Tk asked.

"Kari," Tai replied.

Next thing you knew, you were in the back seat of Tai's car, and you three were driving to see someone. They pulled up to an elementary school and got out of the car once they were parked. Tk opened your door and you climbed out. They walked through the maze of the school hallways until they came to a certain room. They knocked on the door and someone called them to come in. The classroom was empty minus a girl sitting at a desk grading papers. (Me: Btw, Kari's going to be a student teacher now.) She looked up when she saw them walk in.

"Tai, Tk, what a surprise. What's up?" she asked.

"We need help, Kari," Tai said.

"With?" she asked.

"Her," Tai said as he pointed to you.

"Hi, I'm Kari Kamiya," she said as she walked up to you and held her hand out. You took it.

"Rylee Watson," you replied.

"What do you need, Tai?" Kari asked.

"It might be a long story..." Tk said.

"Okay, sit down," Kari said motioning to the children's desks. You all took seats and Tk started into the story.

"Well, that is weird... Tai, you don't think...?" Kari asked.

"Well, it's a possibility, isn't it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry big brother, but Tailer died in that accident, I saw her. Even if there was a way of her body being removed from her coffin in America, and her somehow been brought back to life, why would she only remember a thing like that?" Kari asked. Tai looked at his shoes.

"I'm sorry, Tai. I've caused you pain. I'll just leave you alone," you said as you got up from your desk and started for the door.

"No," Tai said. You stopped walking and you looked back at him. He turned his attention back to Kari and Tk.

"We'll take her to Izzy," he said.

This time you were being driven to an apartment complex. It looked like it was designed off a log cabin. Each building was wood decorated and the grass was green. There was a fountain in the courtyard, and a pool around the corner from there. They walked up to the second floor and stopped at apartment number 2034-B.

"I can't believe Izzy still lives here..." Tk said as he knocked.

"I know. It's hard for those of us who still remember it as Tailer's apartment..." Tai said as Izzy opened the door.

"Hey," Izzy said. He had short red hair and deep black eyes.

"We have a problem," Tai said.

"Why do you keep calling me a problem?" you demanded. He looked taken aback, then he walked into the apartment. Izzy shared a confused glance with Tk who shrugged, and followed Tai in. Izzy held the door open for you and you walked in, scowling.

"What's this about, Tai?" Izzy asked. Tai paced the floor as Izzy and you sat on the couch, Tk leaned against the wall.

Tai blasted into the story that seems to have been told too many times today.

Izzy let out a blast of air.

"Tai, we don't like to think of it, but she's dead, okay?" Izzy said quietly. Tai slammed his fist against the wall.

"I know she's dead!" he yelled. "But stranger things have happened!"

"Tai, maybe it was just a coincidence," Izzy said.

"That she has memories Tailer had? That she doesn't remember anything about herself? That she fainted when she looked at me? Doesn't seem like a coincidence," Tai said, heated.

"Tai-" Izzy started.

"I can't help those things, Tai!" you said, standing up.

"Where did you come from?" he asked.

"I don't remember, okay? All I know is I was in this place. This doctor lady was taking care of me, and she told me what I know about me. Then she took me to this room. There was only a TV there... Next thing I knew I was laying on the ground in the middle of the park," you said.

"Wait, a TV?" Tk asked.

"Yeah," you said. The three boys exchanged glances.

"Digital World," they whispered together.


End file.
